


First impression

by sunsetgray



Series: PepsiCola Pups [3]
Category: Homestuck
Genre: Alternate Universe - Dogs, Dog Dave, Dog John, Dogs, Fluff, M/M, Puppy Love, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-11
Updated: 2019-10-11
Packaged: 2020-12-09 00:44:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,563
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20986016
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sunsetgray/pseuds/sunsetgray
Summary: John is a tiny shepard pup. He gets introduced to a brand new friend.





	First impression

John was still getting used to his new home and his new name.

Everything in his world was pretty new.

The tiny black shepard pup got to ride in the back seat of a car for the first time, it was really different then the truck he was in when he was really, really tiny. He was old enough to move away from his brother's and sister's but he still missed them and his mom. His new dad was pretty nice though, but he would use a really mean voice when John did something bad. John got treats when he did good things, so he knew they were good things to do.

John liked his new dad, he liked making him happy and playing with him.

Sometimes he'd get timeouts for doing things like chewing on his dad's shoes, but they were really chewy and his gums hurted for some reason. Also, his dad always had to put on shoes to go outside to play or to walk him. John would bring his dad a shoe to let him know he wanted a walk, then he started to learn that picking up shoes was bad. Human's were really confusing but John loved them anyway.

John would walk up to any person on the sidewalk and they would always say hello and give him belly rubs when he asked. They would scratch John behind the ears and sometimes when he went to stores with his dad people had treats behind the tiny walls the human's would stand behind. John didn't know why they were handing each other paper when they could just eat the paper, but his dad got to take home new fun toys for John to tear apart.

John loved his new life, he loved all of the people and all of the toys. His dad was super fun and took him on car rides! He'd let John stick his head out of the window to feel the wind. John was happy to smell all the smells in the air and feel the heat of the sun shine down on his face.

John met a few different people occasionally but he remembered them by how the smelled. One lady smelled really strong, strong with a really bitter smell. She seemed really sad that John seemed like he didn't like her so John got over the smell of wine just to make the lady happy. There was also a _really_ big looking human, he looked strong. He must be like the alpha human in their pack. John tried to show him respect and waited on him to make the first move. He didn't say hi so John offered his snout, John knew that if the human kissed it that it would mean that he was okay with John. The man scratched John's chin instead. John took that as a sign of what human's must do, they must scratch each other and hug each other to say hi.

After John was adopted, his dad's friend decided that he wanted to adopt a dog too. John had no idea what his dad meant when he told him "you want to meet a new friend?" But John knew when he heard "you want." That something good would happen.

John's dad was driving him down a way he recognized from all the smells. He watched the buildings fly by and the other cars race past him.

When John got to the place, he knew right where he was.

It was the strong human's place. John wasn't too excited. The strong human didn't let him run around in his home or play at all, it was cramped and boring. There was nothing to do but wait to leave.

John walked into the elevator with his dad to ride up, already whining that he hated it here.

John's dad new that he was a loud and rowdy pup, his dad wasn't sure how he'd react to meeting a much smaller puppy. Once John saw there was another puppy he felt really happy!

"Be nice to Dave." John's dad told him, he was still holding John's leash. Suddenly John broke into a sprint and broke free of his dad's grip.

John ran up to the little dog, whining and barking.

The shih tzu puppy was really small and he didn't move from his bed.

Dave's hair was long, his bangs were dusting over his eyes as he looked at John.

John saw how tiny the other dog was, he began sniffing him all over being really careful not to scare him.

John's dad became apprehensive about what John might do or how Dave would react to a dog twice Dave's size sniffing his behind.

Dave just stood there as the bigger puppy sniffed him.

When he was done, John got down to the ground and lifted up his behind, wagging his bushy tail. Asking Dave to play with him.

John barked at the little puppy, Dave didn't react at all to his advances.

Dave just laid his head back down and went back to napping.

John looked around the house, if there was a dog then he must have a toy.

John found a long rope toy on the ground. He brought over the toy he found to Dave.

Dave lifted up his head for a moment, and then he ignored the toy.

John thought that Dave must believe that he won't be good at tug-of-war against a bigger dog.

John tried looking for another toy. He found a disk, but Dave didn't like it either.

Dave just stayed curled up in a little furry ball, resting and not caring about the other puppy at all.

John walked over to his owner. He began pawing him and whining.

John's dad told him, "I can't make him play."

He didn't understand what his dad said but he pawed him again.

"What is it you want?" His dad asked him nicely.

John pawed him again.

"You want a treat?"

John started panting. His dad offered him a _treat._

His dad had a baggy in his back pocket all the time, John knew that his pants were were the treats were.

John's dad pulled out out and held it up.

"You have to sit for it." John's dad repeated the command. "Sit."

John sat down for his dad.

He tossed John the treat and the black pup caught the homemade biscuit in his mouth.

John carried the small cookie over to Dave and placed it on his pillow.

Dave lifted up his head. He started smelling the treat John brought for him.

Dave picked it up and nibbled on it.

It had apple in it, so it was sweet. Dave ate the whole thing so he must like it.

John walked back over to his dad and pawed him again. John sat down before his dad even asked.

"Okay, you can have a treat for yourself too." His dad said as he handed him another.

John took it into his mouth and happily walked back over to the other puppy.

John placed the gift next to the shih tzu again.

Dave began to chew on that treat as well. John happily watched Dave eat the gift.

Once Dave was done, John walked back to his dad again. He pawed his leg asking for another.

"John, this one is for _you_." He held up the treat as he told him a command. "Take it."

John gently took the treat from his owners hand. He brought it over to Dave again.

John rested the treat on Dave's pillow, in front of Dave's tiny snout.

Dave nudged the treat off of his bed and onto the floor.

John picked it back up and gave it back to Dave.

Dave knocked it off again.

John picked it back up and handed it back.

He didn't understand why Dave wasn't taking the treat, John knew it tasted _good._

Dave got fed up.

He stood up and took the treat off of his bed.

He stepped towards John and placed the tiny cookie in front of the bigger dog.

Dave yipped at the bigger dog.

John took the treat and ate it.

Dave began to lick John's paws as John chewed, Dave was too tiny to reach John's snout.

John laid down on the floor to get a better look at the teeny puppy kissing his paws.

Dave began to kiss John's snout, letting him know they are friends.

John was still laying on the floor. Dave laid down underneath his head and curled up into a small ball.

He already knew he liked John, he seemed gentle but he really likes him now that he _knows_ John is nice.

Dave liked that John was persistent. Dave was persistent too, his owner kept trying to tie back his bangs but he didn't like the dumb hair tie so he always used his paw to get it off.

Dave thought that John must be really stubborn with is owner's dumb shit too.

John happily panted and waved his tail back and forth at the realization he has a new friend.

He began grooming Dave as he rested on the cold floor.

Dave let out a small whimper of a sigh, not like he felt anxious at the big dog licking him, but instead like he felt comfortable in John's care.


End file.
